Overly Protective
by Charmed88
Summary: Just a little Fic...It's a little scene that takes place between Ron ang Ginny when he feels the need to play 'the protective brother.' Please read and review! Due to the feedback I got, I wrote another scene to go with this one...enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone!! Just a quick little one shot story for you! It's a little scene between Ginny and Ron!

****

Overly Protective

Ginny and Ron were standing in the middle of the Gryffindor common room arguing in very loud voices. The rest of the Gryffindors made the wise decision to stay out of their way.

"Nuh-uh," Ron yelled back at his sister.

"Yu-huh"

"I did not!"

"Yes, you did Ron!"

"I did not take your stupid shoes, Ginny."

"Ron…Just because you don't want me dating, does NOT mean that you can take my shoes AND makeup and hide it!"

"Ginny! How dare you accuse me, your loving brother, of taking your stuff so you wouldn't go out."

"Ron, playing innocent is not your best skill, so stop it because I can tell you are faking. Give me my shoes!"

"You forgot about the makeup…"

"Aha! See, I knew you took it…Now give it back!"

"Or what?"

"I'll owl mom and tell her that you got six detentions last month!"

"Yeah? Well, I'll owl mom and tell her that you got detention for snogging in the potions classroom!"

"You wouldn't dare…"

"Yeah, I would. Now how about this little date? Are you going to tell me whom it is with? You know I'll find out eventually, and when I do…."

"I am NOT telling you who my date is with!"

"Come on, Gin. I promise I won't kill him if you tell me."

"Ron, this goes back to the 'you're a really bad liar' thing."

"Oh, fine! I promise I won't harm him too bad! Just tell me…"

"No! You couldn't pry the information out of me with the most dangerous of threats."

"Well, I guess you won't get your things back!"

"Fine, I will just go without my shoes and makeup. I'm sure my date won't mind keeping me warm!"

"You….you….wh—what are you talking about?"

"Oh, you know…the usual. I won't need to have shoes on when I'm being snogged senseless! So just keep them. I'll get a new pair later, AFTER my date."

"Oh, fine! Here, take the damn shoes! But if I find out who your date is I will kill him! And just because you didn't cooperate."

"Yeah, well, I'll be sure to warn him!"

With that Ginny strode out of the common room to go on her 'date'. 

"Ahhh…it's so fun to piss him off," she said to herself.

I hope you liked that! I thought it was cute! Please review!! Thanks!! ~Kala


	2. Scene Two

Hey everyone! I got such good feedback on Overly Protective that I thought I would do a second scene. I hope you all like this one as much as you liked the first scene! Please read and review!

****

Overly Protective- Scene Two

Ginny gave a contented sigh as she walked beck to the Gryffindor common room. Malfoy was such a jerk, but he did know how to snog! _Gods…I don't think I've ever had a kiss that was better than that! Mmmm…I still can't believe that I snogged Malfoy! I really didn't plan on it. I was just saying I had a date to piss off Ron because that's always fun to do,_ she thought. So, in order to make it believable, she got dressed up like she had a date and left Ron in the common room. Obviously she couldn't just turn around and go back so she decided to walk around a bit. Then she ran into Malfoy and that went something like this: Malfoy insulted her, she insulted him, they snogged. She knew it didn't make since, but she couldn't figure out how it happened either. Ginny reached the portrait and walked into the common room with a contented smile on her face. That was until Ron jumped out in front of her.

"Who was the date with?"

"Ron! Are you _still_ going on about that?"

"Yeah, what do you expect? Now who was it?"

"I'm not going to tell you!"

"It was Dean wasn't it? Oh I knew it! Where is he? I'll kill him…I'll—"

"It was not with Dean! If you would actually take the time to use your brain then you would realize that Dean is up in the dorm sleeping."

"Oh…It's that Justin guy isn't it? I knew he was bad news…"

"I haven't dated Justin for two years."

"Then it was Seamus. Was it Seamus? Oh…where is he?"

"Will you at least make good guesses? It wasn't Seamus either."

Ron paused for a moment trying to remember every guy he had ever seen look at his sister.

"Was it Colin? How could you date Colin? He's so annoying always following Harry 'round like a puppy with that stupid camera—"

"No! It was NOT Colin. I think you're getting desperate."

"It wasn't…_Harry_ was it?"

"Ron, I haven't liked Harry since my second year."

"You're lying. You're trying to protect him aren't you? I don't care if he is my best mate, I'll kill him.'

"Ron! One, I'm not dating Harry. Two, You wouldn't kill him because he's your best mate. Three, you wouldn't kill him because the fate of the world depends on him. Would you really want to be responsible for the death of the world?"

"Well, no….Hey! You're trying to change the subject! Gin, please tell me who it is…Please?"

"Stop begging, I'm never going to tell you."

"Was it Colin's brother, Dennis?"

"Eww…he's a bit young for my taste. What do you think I am? A pedophile? I'm not a pedophile!"

"Ginny, he's not _that_ young, and you're not old enough to be a pedophile."

"Oh, well that's good to know."

"It was Neville!"

"It was not Neville, he has a girlfriend…remember? Now you can stop guessing because you will _never_ guess who I was with." 

"But…I don't need to know. I'll just go after all the guys I've ever seen looking at you. Yeah, that's what I'll do…I can go in alphabetical order."

"You do that…I'm going to bed," she said as she pushed past him.

She climbed the stairs to her dorm leaving Ron standing there sputtering. 

__

Hmmm…He really does go a bit overboard. It ought to be fun watching him interrogate every guy that's ever looked at me. Though I do feel sorry for the guys!

There you go! Another funny scene for you. Thanks for all the wonderful feedback. I hope you liked this one as well! Please review!! Thanks!!

I would also really appreciate it if you would read and review some of my other Harry Potter stories. I have several:

****

Poems:

What Child Is This? Nothing Could Compare With You You Wish My Sweet Boy ****

Short Stories:

Beautiful Memories Blue Eyed Angel ****

Songs/ Song Fic's:

Draco Song For Draco ****

Long Fic's:

An Unexpected Friendship (Up to chapter 10!!) Malfoy Is Well, Malfoy (Up to chapter 2!!) 

So…there you go. Those are all the Harry Potter fics I have posted minus this one. Thanks for read and reviewing!! ~Kala


End file.
